The Love Potion
by Drop.A.Comment
Summary: The drink was called a love potion. As the name implied, if a person gives the drink to someone that they loved, then the other would return the feelings. But how does it affect people even before it is consumed? MarianXCollette. GIRLXGIRL WARNING.


**The Love Potion**

There was a greedy man who, with hurried fingers, snatched up the ingredients of his master plan and tossed them unceremoniously into a boiling flask. He was a man of study – one who worked to reveal the secrets of medication. He was also a man of foul intelligence – one who used trickery and manipulation to get what he wanted. It was his medical knowledge that fueled his knowledge on foul play, and his knowledge on foul play that asked for more medical knowledge in order to succeed. From his knowledge came about his plan, which created its 'main player', so to speak…

With the blessing of chance came the existence of the wonderful potion. The man cackled and snatched the mix, pouring the fluid into a honey-golden bottle with a smiling face printed on it, and he rushed out of his run-down laboratory with the drink in hand. The man will make the woman of his desires consume the mix and cause her to become infatuated with his. She was a woman of the finest features, ones that placed the other women to shame. He will claim her heart – newlywed or not – and take her precious virginity with her. Everything will be his as soon as she drank his potion.

The man charged past a hornet along the way. It recognized the cruel human, and with rage, savagely attacked him with a poisoned needle. The toxic fluids reached the man's bloodstream quickly, and he collapsed, half of his body falling into a river. The man's head was drowned in water, and with weak fingers, he released the potion.

The potion floated down the river for days. It went across a grand ocean and appeared at the shore of a lake in a small, yet prosperous village. Moments after it came to a rest, a young woman noticed the bottle, picked it up, and examined it as she went home. She was a woman of business – one who found satisfaction in selling things and gaining profit from her work. She was also a curious woman, in a sense – she had a haunting mother and a sibling-like mermaid as a family. Even now she is curious about the bottle – what is inside of it? What can it do? How much should she sell it for?

The business woman went home and placed it on the counter of her souvenier shop, still wondering about its purpose as she turned it with curious fingers. She stopped when the door of the inn opened, revealing a slim blonde man her age. Her heart froze a moment at the new arrival, and began again, beating faster, as he approached her. She cheerfully greeted him, and he returned the saying, followed by a question on her inventory. Did she have silver in stock? Yes, she did. What about a ruby? Lucky for him, she had that, too.

Oh, and did she mind if he bought the potion, too? He could have that for free; she didn't know what price to give it, anyway. He thanked her for the ore and the love potion, took the items and left. The woman realized a moment too late what she had given for free, and with frantic fingers, reached and called out to him as he left.

The man walked towards his home, placing the ore carefully into his pockets and examining the love potion. He was a man of work – let it be farming, fighting, forging, or any area available, he could excel in it. He was also a man of experience – thought he has no memory about his past, he had been through much in this village, and holds the wisdom of one that should be greatly respected. It was from his experience and his experience with work that he recognized the potion and its effects. How the business woman received it is questionable, but what to do with it is more of an important matter.

As rare as it was to obtain, he won't use the potion. He knows that if he wanted someone's affection, he would have to earn it himself. Besides, his love for one woman in particular was too strong and too honest in order for it to be tainted by medicine. If he proposed to her and got rejected – which he doubted, since he could read her sky-blue eyes and know that she felt the same way – then he'd rather get pushed away than get accepted, knowing that he forced her to feel a certain way. He went to an entrance that opened up to his farming land, and with skilled fingers, tossed the mix into the shipping bin.

As the sun began to set, a silver-haired woman young woman approached the bin and began pulling out the contents with careless fingers. She was a woman of laziness – she didn't want to get in the way of her mother's work when she was younger, which made her a sloth when it came to labor. She was also a woman of tolerance – she has a workaholic of a mother who forced her to handle the shipments of a dense farmer, and she had an opposite-speaking aristocrat and a blunt and cold-acting blacksmith worker for friends. She stuffed the products into her basket absentmindedly, but when she ran out of room, she took the last item – the love potion – and carried t by hand. She left the gold's worth of the products in the bin, wondering why the farmer wasn't living in a mansion like her wealthy friend, and exited the farm.

The woman recognized the bottle as a love potion. She knew, since the farmer sold one before, and had told her about it. Why is he selling another one? He probably didn't want to use it on her red-haired friend, did he? Honestly, she's been acting a bit too obviously when it came to her crush. He really needs to notice these things, she thought before a traveler rammed into her. With surprise, her loose fingers lost their grip on the potion, and the bottle rolled and rolled until it tapped against the boot of a woman with blue pigtails.

The woman picked it up, recognizing the love potion immediately. She was a woman of magic – she knew about spells and staves, as well as a thing or two about medication. She was also a woman of ambition – ambitions that drove her to eccentric and sometimes fatal actions, most of them including painful shots and explosions. She turned the bottle with excited fingers, grinning as an idea formed in her head. It was an idea that would fix a little problem of hers.

Lately, she had been torn between two blondes; one who was a farmer, and another who was a sous-chef. However, the farmer was dense, and there are rumors that he already liked the blacksmith worker. But all that she heard were rumors, so they had to be lies. And the sous-chef was her best friend, and the one person that she felt closest to. It had to be a phase, since her best friend was a girl. So to set things straight, she'll use the potion on the farmer and get over her other feelings quicker than a shot!

The woman noticed that the said man was coming down her way, so she hid the potion behind the town's bulletin board before walking around aimlessly in order to look as casual as possible. The blonde man greeted her, and she managed a small response before he asked her if she saw the blacksmith worker. The witch-dressed woman said she hadn't, but he should check the blacksmith's. He thanked her and went on his way, and before she could make any attempt into having him drink the potion, she noticed his hand curled up into a fist, as if he was holding something.

Upon asking what it was, he questioned softly if she could keep a secret (but doubted that she could), and when she insisted that she could, he confessed that it was an engagement ring. As he turned his back and entered the blacksmith's, he didn't see her blank face, or the single tear that fell to the ground, or the trembling fingers that palled up into trembling fists as she bolted towards the apothecary.

From the entrance of a forest watched another blonde – a female with her hair tied up in twin buns. She approached the back of the bulletin board and took the bottle, staring at the face on the glass and tracing it with light fingers. She was a woman of the culinary arts – in fact, she boasted about her metabolism often, which allowed her to eat enormous amounts of food at a time. She was also a bright person – whether it was in her choice of clothing, a statement on the time of day, or an argument with her best friend, she seemed to shine with everything she did. As she glanced from the door of the blacksmith's to the bottle and back, she carefully thought about what was going on.

She knew that her best friend liked the farmer a lot, but it didn't strike her as a crush up until now. So if the medic wanted to get his attention without scaring him away (like she usually did with everyone else), she had to hide whatever she wanted to give him and lure him in. Maybe this drink was some sort of way to get her feelings across?

As sorry as she felt for her blue-haired friend, she couldn't help but feel happy that the farmer was proposing to someone else. She had an odd feeling around her best friend for a long time, and when she learned about her friend's crush on the farmer, she became unusually jealous. It was a week after the jealousy that she learned about her feelings towards her best friend, and was thoroughly ashamed about it. But now, more than anything, she wants her best friend to know that she would be fine without the farmer, and that he was a dense idiot from the start, and she would be the one to stay by her side and love her for as long as she lives… but confessing something like that would shock her best friend, and the fear of rejection gripped her too strongly to do anything.

With her small fingers, she took the bottle – still wondering about its effects – and placed it in the pouch of her apron, hiding the golden drink under sweets and other foods. She'll figure out some way to get her feelings across, she thought. She might even use the drink in a batch of cookies and have her best friend be the drugged one for a change, but that didn't seem like a good idea. The sous-chef held onto the plan, though, and went home to think up more ideas.

The next day came, and the red-haired woman went missing. The farmer had gone all around town to ask for her location, looking frantic and desperate, as if he might shatter into a thousand pieces if he didn't find his fiancé. The witch-dressed woman didn't know where the bride had gone, but she wondered if she would be as torn as he if the person she proposed to went missing. The image of the sous-chef entered her mind at that moment, and soon after the farmer left, she sank into a state of confusion and depression. The sous-chef didn't see the farmer's fiancé either, but when he left the diner, she fingered the bottle and thought that he was a strong person, and she'd have to be strong too if she wanted her best friend to know about her feelings.

Another day passed, and the farmer's fiancé was found. Their wedding was a time of celebration, and the day was beautiful and lively. The whole village congratulated the newlywed couple. During the reception, the blue-haired woman thought about the love potion, so she managed to sneak through the people and behind the bulletin board to find the potion had disappeared.

With a loud exclamation, she fell to the ground and searched the spot and the plants around it with desperate fingers, groaning in frustration when she couldn't find it. She could have used the potion on her best friend and finally had a 'happily ever after'. The sous-chef would be too shocked and confused if she confessed to her, and getting rejected would be worse than a year without her syringe. She went around the bulletin board, grumbling about her luck, until a glimpse of a yellow-orange apron caught her eye.

The sous-chef couldn't take the suspense or her curiosity anymore. What was in the bottle? Did the drink inside the bottle taste good? She hoped that the contents wouldn't make her explode or collapse, and she definitely didn't want any odd side effects happening in the public, so she wandered down the path that led to a flower field she was fond of. Once she reached it, she carefully sat in the center, making sure that none of the flowers bent too much under her weight. The woman gently pulled out the drink, its glassy bottle reflecting the sunlight in a mysterious way. What will this drink do to her? With hesitant fingers, she pulled off the glass cork and brought the bottle to her lips. The last thing she expected was her best friend screaming out her name before she could drink anything.

The blonde woman jumped and turned to see the blue-haired woman, who had a shocked and slightly desperate look as she approached her and demanded what she was doing. The blonde had responded that she just wanted a taste of the drink, in which the other shook her head violently and snatched the potion, corking it as she said that it didn't work that way.

When the medic saw the way her crush had seated herself in the middle of the flower field. Her breath was taken away; the little blonde sous-chef looked like an innocent angel sent from heaven, an air of peace and sincerity surrounding her figure. She was so beautiful, so painfully beautiful, and realizing her beauty finalized her feelings towards the blonde. But when the potion was seen in her hands, she knew that her best friend, her crush, should never be forced to be in love with anyone, including herself.

The blonde, confused and irritated, demanded a reason why the drink 'wouldn't work that way' and what the drink was for. When the blue-haired woman said it was a secret, the smaller woman became a bit more irritated, and the two began to argue. Though they had plenty of arguments, the ones of the past were playful ones – their way of getting along. But this one was completely different from the others. The two were _fighting_. And after a few more choice words, the witch-dressed woman fell away from arguing and started fighting back tears.

The blonde stopped immediately after the medic's shouting died down, and all of the frustration she held evaporating. She asked her what was wrong, a panicked feeling rising from her heart and making her tense as the sound of soft sobs rose in her best friend's throat. She rarely saw her cry about anything, and seeing her in this weak state made her feel miserable. The thought of being the cause of the tears clawed the inside of her chest with a growing, throbbing pain. She reached out for the taller woman's shoulder, repeating the question.

The blue-haired woman mumbled something inaudible at first, then she repeated it in a louder, yet shaking voice; the drink that her best friend was holding was called a love potion. As the name implied, if a person gives the drink to someone that they loved, then the other would return the feelings. She confessed that she was going to use it on the farmer, but when she learned that he was proposing to the red-haired blacksmith worker, she couldn't do it. Besides, the feelings that she felt towards him were a phase, and she wanted to use the potion on someone else, but she can't possibly do that now because she… she…

The blonde stared at the lowered head of her best friend, unsure of what to do for a moment. Then her hand moved towards the other's – the one that held the potion – prying it out of her fingers and placing it on the ground. The bottle, being placed with poor balance, tipped over and rolled down the path that lead out of the field, but she didn't care. She intertwined her fingers with the medic's, and when the taller woman lifted her head, her eyes wide with confusion, she pressed her lips onto the other's forehead.

The bottle finally came to a stop before the end of the hill, not too far away from an art studio. The owner of the studio appeared moments later, and noticing the bottle, picked it up with eager fascination. She was an eccentric woman – one who's loud voice and statements made her an easily liked person. She was also an artistic woman – one who's works may seem abstract or downright unusual, but they voice her mind in a colorful matter. She stared at the face mark on the bottle while pointing it at the sun, admiring the way the light reflected off of its golden surface (and wondered why it wasn't a rainbow bottle)… and no sooner had she taken in the full effect of the unusual bottle did she see an interesting sight.

Creeping around the trees for a better view, she grinned widely as she saw the sous-chef and the medic kissing. It wasn't a passionate and warm kiss, or a painfully long one… it was a sweet, light, and delicate moment between the two. One that was so precious and full of color that it was… well, a work of art! The artist managed to watch just a moment longer before leaving as the two broke apart.

Bursting into her art studio, the artist tossed the bottle into a box of junk, snatched up her brushes and paints, and with excited fingers, she began painting what she had just seen. With vibrant shades of tan, blue, pink, gold, and every tint and color in the rainbow, the woman laughed merrily as she brought the scene back to life in her eyes.

The love potion, positioned in a way that the face watched the painting, remained there for hours on end. The hours became days, and them months, and even years. The presense of the bottle stayed in the room as life and time flew beyond the walls of the studio, its smiling face fading away until it was lost completely. But even then, its purpose stayed the same; it was a love potion, and it was made to make people realize their heart's true emotions, and that would be its job until the Earth existed no longer.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_D.A.C.: _Neee, this is my first fanfiction up on this site. I'm so sorry if it's just a wall of babbling text! And if any of the characters are OoC, then please tell me ;u; I want to improve so I can share more ideas with you all!

Uhm, uhm, so if you any suggestions on improvement, or if you just want to say a word or two about what I did, please don't be afraid to say something. I won't bite, I swear! w;;

Until next time~

_~D.A.C._


End file.
